


Welcome to Interrogation 101

by ItsMeLee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Barry Allen doens't curse cos his momma did not raise him this way, Barry Isn't the Flash, Bisexual Barry Allen, I mean is a oneshot, OOC Team Arrow, Olivarry if you squint, Oliver Queen incapacibility to make new friends, Sebastian Smythe is a little shit, but thats not a tag is just the truth, or never will be in this fanfic, that means we don't have enough time to give Barry his superpowers, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeLee/pseuds/ItsMeLee
Summary: Barry was so done with his effing life. He swore, to all the gods that there might exist, that if he escapes alive of this one, he's going home crawling in all fours.Of course, this is all Sebastian's fault.Or, the one where Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are twins and no one believes Barry when he keeps saying "It wasn't me, it was my evil twin"





	Welcome to Interrogation 101

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story in my mind for nine fucking months, and it is time, lil fellas, to give birth  
> (So sorry for any grammatic mistakes, english is not my first language)  
> But yea, hope you guys enjoy!  
> See you at the end notes!

Barry knew his day was going to suck when he woke up.

He didn’t know how he knew, he just knew. Just like your mom always know when its going to rain and then she forces you to bring a jacket, even if the sun is pratically being passive-agressive with your face.

But even if he knew his day was going to suck, he decided to face it like the adult he is. Even if the adult Barry is has gone to sleep last night after crying himself into a headache, he simply couldn’t stand Mufasa’s death in The Lion King.

Barry, letting his mother’s words influence into his adult life, prepared for himself a bowl of cheerios with milk and a cup of orange juice, ‘cause breakfast is the most important part of your day.

He messed with his cellphone while chewing on his cheerios, and his eyebrow shot up to his hairline when he saw a message from his twin brother, Sebastian, popping on the top of the screen.

Now, if there’s one truth in this life, it is that the Allen Twins™ are complete opposites.

While Barry was a genuine Hufflepuff, a perfect cinnamon roll who listened to everything his mother had to say while she was alive, who never broke the law and avoided cursing, Sebastian was a certified Slytherin, all the way from elementary school, he was a clever kid who liked to mess around with other people, constantly blackmailing his classmates into giving him their lunches, pulling pranks on his teachers, running away on high school to smoke pot and drink whiskey with the older kids.

Fortunately, Sebastian did manage to make something with his life. Unfortunately, what he did with his life was transform it in a big, messed up, bank robbery. That meaning, Sebastian was a crime lord.

Barry was pretty sure fifty percent of the criminal rates on Starling City was Sebastian’s fault. He didn’t know if he should be happy for his twin doing something he liked or angry, ‘cause he was a flipping crime lord.

He tapped the message app and began typing his answer.

 

**The Mistake**

_ [Barr, u ther???] _

_ [talk to me lilbro] _

_ [pls] _

_ [dont do tha to yer bigbrotha] _

**_[Please, type properly.]_ **

**_[First of all, Im not your little brother, and you’re not my big brother]_ **

**_[We’re twins.]_ **

**_[Now, what do you want?]_ **

_ [Imma do typos all i want ya nerd] _

_ [i jus wanna tell ya] _

_ [theyre looking after me] _

_ [so ya better get an alibi so they dont mistake ya for me] _

 

Barry rolled his eyes at that. Sebastian always joked about giving him away to the police if something went wrong in his business.

 

**_[Idiot.]_ **

**_[Our life is not a movie or a TV show, that kind of thing doesn’t happen.]_ **

_ [uuuh…] _

_ [yea it does] _

_ [anyws] _

_ [jus wanted u to b aware] _

_ [of the police and of the vigilante] _

_ [i hav ta go lil bro] _

_ [ttyl. luv u] _

 

Barry just shrugged and put his phone back on the table, finishing his cereal before going to the bathroom brush his teeth to get off to work.

**(yas)**

Going to work today was not like Barry expected it to be. Not at all.

Because of course, he didn’t expected to be freaking kidnapped in the way to work.

It couldn’t be more cliché. He was walking by a alleyway, when two hands got ahold of him, one hand, one large and calloused hand, pressed against his mouth, keeping it shut, while the other holded his left arm tight against his body, a very thick arm around his waist.

“I finally got you, little shit.” this very nice, baritone, deep, low, any other adjective that could be used to describe a attractive masculine voice.

Barry could have expended hours finding ways to describe that voice, but his kidnapper seemed to not have so much free time as Barry, the proof to that was the sting in his neck, followed by the burning feeling that he associated to something being injected in his system, but it wasn’t a vaccine.

Not at all.

And he knew that, because vaccines shouldn’t be applied by strangers in alleyways, and above all, they shouldn’t make you faint.

Not. At. Flipping. All.

**(yas)**

When Barry woke up, by the second time this day, he had the confirmation to his earlier prevision.

His day was sucking.

_ “Damn.” _ he thought, and then he scolded himself, ‘cause that was a bad word.

Barry tried looking around, calming himself down by thinking all of this as a Escape The Room game. He noticed that he was in a very large room, with a large office desk, multiple types of weapons and training circuits. Boxing bags hanging in one corner, training dummys with some parts looking pretty much destroyed, some targets with bullet holes, knives, arrows, and even axes hanging in the walls, and some gym equipments that he didn’t even knew how to call. Paying more attention to his own situation, he noticed that he was sitting in a metal chair, arms and feets tied to the legs of the chair, and a duct tape over his mouth. That meaning there was no way he could Black Widow himself out of here.

Shout out to Scarlett Johannson, for being more prepared for a kidnapping than Barry.

Barry then decided to look around for ways out, like doors or windows. He noticed there was three narrow windows  in each wall. He disregarded them right after noticing that hey were too high for him to reach. Then, he saw the door. It was in the wall opposite to him, and it was a pretty normal looking door. Maybe, it could be his way to the freedom.

Or, his way to death, since it opened to show his sexy voiced kidnapper, a tall, handsome black man, and a girl dressed in a blue sweater, jeans, glasses, and blond hair wrapped up in a ponytail. He watched warily the girl go to the desk, open one of the drawers, pull a laptop from there, open it on top of the desk, and then star typing on it like crazy.

“Ok, so” she started, seeming nervous. “Sebastian Smythe, twenty four years old, parents unknown, siblings unknown, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, anyways, all of these are unknown.” she made a pause to push her glasses up to her nose. “Moving on. Accused of armed bank robbery, drug dealing, gun dealing, kidnapping, exportation and importation of historical artefacts, and a lot of various illegal things.” she finished, wrinkling her nose.

He was going to effing kill Sebastian. Twice.

The tall man crossed his arms over his chest, arching an eyebrow to Barry.

“So, do you have anything to say in your defense?” he asked.

Barry tried signaling the duct tape with his eyes, projecting mentally that they took it off in hopes of any of them being a telepath. Apparently, his kidnapper was a telepath. The hooded man came closer, tearing the duct tape from Barry’s mouth. That hurted, but he don’t minded so much, seeing that now he could talk.

“Ouch. Ok, ok, guys, listen.” Barry tried to use his best puppy eyes in every one of them, before he added. “It wasn’t me.”

His kidnapper — who he now recognized as the Hood, the vigilante everyone at work talked about — bursted out laughing, as if Barry just had told him a joke about a cow and three little ducks.

“Yeah, right, and I’m Forrest Gump.” he pointed his bow and a arrow to Barry’s face faster than he could register. “Tell me where’s the dealing and who’ll be there, before my arrow gets messed up with your fucking brains.”

Barry blinked at the cursing, his body rejecting the word. He then closed his eyes, and breathed slowly. In, and then out. Then he tried again.

“Look, I know it looks crazy, but I’m telling the truth, AND” he hurried up, seeing the Hood’s fingers twitching to let go of the arrow. “I can prove that I’m telling the truth.”

The two men exchanged glances, before looking at him again.

“How?” they asked at the same time.

“I can show you my phone, if you just hand it to me I could-”

“Not a fucking chance.” Barry blinked again at the bad word.

“Uh, ok, then I don’t really have any other ways to prove you what I’m saying, sorry.” Barry tried chuckling to see if that eased the mood.

It didn’t.

The Hood lowered his bow in place to get closer and grab Barry’s face with his — very large, warm, rough — hand, forcing Barry into looking in his eyes.

“I’m so fucking done with your shit, Sebastian.” he growled, in a very aggressive way that Barry somehow found attractive. “I spent two years… Two goddamned years trying to catch you, and now you’re not man enough to admit it?”

Barry swallowed, finding it very hard to try and explain himself when the Hood’s eyes — very blue ones, by the way — were staring into his soul, scaring even his ancestrals.

“What I’m trying to tell you,” he started, looking back into the Hood’s eyes, pretending to be as bold as he sounded. “is that I am not Sebastian Smythe.” he could see the Hood’s jaw clenching tightly. “I’m his twin brother, Barry Allen.”

A fist connected with his face, and Barry listened to the sound of flesh beating flesh before he felt the strong pain in his right cheek.

Note to self: the Hood is probably left-handed.

“You fucking, coward, miserable, shit-talking little fuckhead.” the Hood drawled, looking like he was ready to kill Barry.

Or should he say, Sebastian?

“You think this is funny, Smythe?! YOU THINK THIS IS ALL A FUCKING JOKE?!” he grabbed Barry by the front of his shirt, dragging him closer to his face, almost lifting him and the chair of the ground. “I’ll fucking murder you. You know what? Forget murder. I’ll erase your miserable existence from the universe. No one will fucking miss your sorry ass.”

“Uuuuhh, Oli- I mean, Hood?” the girl called from the desk, making the Hood release Barry and start walking towards her.

Barry watched — still shocked and a little scared — as the Hood standed by her side, bowing a little to get a better look at the laptop’s screen. He saw him mouth a “what the fuck” before he straightened himself and walked back to him, giving the other man have a look at the screen.

“Who you said you were before?” he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Barry sighed.

“Barry. Barry Allen. I’m Sebastian’s twin brother.”

He saw ponderation in the Hood’s eyes. The Hood scratched his chin, before asking again.

“If you’re his brother, why do you have different surnames?”

Good question.

“Sebastian’s surname is fake. He created it after picking this… Lifestyle? I guess?” Barry wrinkled his nose, and could’ve sworn to all gods that he hearded a snort coming from the Hood.

“Where do you work at?”

Barry could feel his heart breaking at the mere thought of losing his job after today.

“Well, I don’t know if I’ll still be working there tomorrow, but I work at the Starling City Police Department as a forensics.” he shrugged.

“Do you know where Sebastian is, or could be right now?” the Hood arched an eyebrow at Barry.

Barry looked at his knees, thinking if it would be a good idea to tell on his brother. Then, he remembered the situation he was in because of Sebastian, and decided he didn’t give a eff.

“He is probably at his penthouse at that expensive condominium, Stella’s Palace, or at my apartment in downtown, probably trying to steal my food.” specifically, his Twix bar.

The Hood nodded, then he walked back to the tall man and the blond girl, the three of them engaging themselves in a conversation that Barry could not figure out. Giving up on trying to read their lips, deciding to hum a song to himself while they were talking.

They seemed to reach a conclusion when the Hood nodded them and started walking back to him. He crouched behind Barry, and started cutting off the ropes that once restrained him. Barry also founded it very kind when the Hood kneeled in front of him, took his wrists and massaged them a little.

“One last question.” he said, rubbing Barry’s hand with his fingers. “Why do you blink every time you hear a bad word?” there was a little smirk on his face when he looked at Barry.

Barry could feel himself blushing at that. He didn’t think he would notice.

“I - umm… I-I never use bad words, sooo.. Maybe my body started to reject them? Maybe?”

The Hood chuckled — repeating, the Hood  _ chuckled _ — and standed up, offering his hand to Barry, who took it and also standed up.

Then, the impossible happened. The Hood lifted his hand towards his head and…

Pushed his hood out of his head.

Barry could bet a million dollars that his eyes were bigger than tennis balls, and he would win that bet. He passed months listening to detectives wondering who the Hood could be, and never had he listened any of them considering the possibility of the Hood being…

“ _ Oliver Queen?! _ ”

Oliver’s — thank god he now knew his real name, it was getting weird as duck calling him “Hood” — eyes widened a bit too, seeming almost as surprised as Barry.

“Are you surprised? I thought you’ve figured out who I was already.”

Barry scoffed at that.

“Uh, no?! I wasn’t even trying?!”

Oliver scratched his nape, looking directly at Barry’s eyes.

“Oh, well, I guess I fucked up then.” Barry blinked again. Oliver’s mouth twitched up at the corners. “C’mon, let’s get a ice bag for that.” he suggested, brushing his fingers over the cheek he punched earlier.

“Oh, okay.” Barry followed him through the room.

Later that day, back in his sofa, with Agent Carter passing on TV, staring at Oliver’s phone number on his cellphone screen, he decided he was completely wrong earlier.

His day didn’t suck.

It totally rocked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment, or kudos, or food, any of it will give me happiness.  
> Also, don't forget to correct me if you noticed any grammatical mistakes(don't play me y'all, I know there's a LOT of grammatical mistakes)  
> Anyways, hope you guys liked it, if you want me to do any prompt, just send me right there on the comments, or on tumblr, the last one being (https://not-gonna-ride-that-horse-sir.tumblr.com/)  
> See you next time!


End file.
